Phintias
|Base ID = }} Phintias is a Redguard living in the Imperial City. He is the proprietor of the First Edition book store in the Market District. He has a small part in the quest "The Path of Dawn." If the Hero raises his disposition to 80, he will sell them "Commentaries on the Mysterium Xarxes: Volume 3" for 100 . Interactions The Path of Dawn After discovering that the Amulet of Kings was taken by the Mythic Dawn during the assault on Weynon Priory, Jauffre wants the Hero to meet with Baurus in Imperial City to help find the location of the Amulet of Kings. The Hero needs to find all four volumes of the Mythic Dawn Commentaries. Mythic Dawn Commentaries 3, can be obtained by persuading Phintias to give up his only copy if his disposition with the Hero is 80 or higher. Nothing You Can Possess Umbacano has asked the Hero to retrieve a carved panel from an Ayleid site known only as the High Fane in his sources. The Hero can purchase the book Cleansing of the Fane from Phintias. Order of the Virtuous Blood Seridur tells the Hero about his group of vampire hunters called the Order of the Virtuous Blood. Basically, they kill vampires to cleanse Cyrodiil. Their first target is Roland Jenseric, whom Seridur claims to have witnessed bite and kill his own girlfriend, Relfina. Roland refers to Phintias for more proof of Seridur's outings. Tears of the Savior After talking to S'drassa about Garridan's Tears, they need to go to the Arcane University in the Imperial City and ask Julienne Fanis about the Tears. She refers the Hero to a book, Knightfall, available at the First Edition bookstore in the Market District, if they want to learn more about possible locations of Garridan's Tears. Dialogue The Path of Dawn "I'm Phintias, owner and proprietor of the First Edition. Look around. If I don't have it, maybe I can get it." :Mysterium Xarxes "You must be referring to Mankar Camoran's "Commentaries on the Mysterium Xarxes." A common mistake. It comes in four volumes. The first two volumes are rare, but you may run across them from time to time. The third and fourth are impossible to find." ::I need volume 3 and 4. "I happen to have a copy of Volume Three on hand, but I'm afraid it is a ... special order. Already paid for by another customer. Sorry. Gwinas would be terrible disappointed if it was gone when he came to pick it up. So sorry I can't help you." :::Commentaries, Volume Four "I wish I had one, but I've never even seen a copy." :::Commentaries, Volume Three "I'm afraid I couldn't sell it to you for any price. I've already promised it to someone else, and my word is my bond." :::: "I'd like to help you, but the cost... I would have to try to obtain another copy for Gwinas, not to mention his disappointment if he found out ..." :::: "I had a copy of Volume Three, but I am sorry to say that it was stolen recently. The thieves in the Market District get more brazen by the day! Gwinas will be terribly disappointed when he learns it is gone." ::::: "Very well. I hate to deny a dedicated... scholar... like yourself. I'll sell it to you, if you must have it." ::::::Volume 3 for 100 gold "I hope you'll keep us in mind for all your specialty book needs!" :::::::Commentaries, Volume Three "I sold you my only copy of Volume Three. Gwinas will be terribly disappointed when he learns it is gone." ::::::100 gold? No thanks. "As you wish. That's a very fair price. I gaurantee you won't find volume three of Mankar Camoran's Commentaries anywhere else, for any price." :::Gwinas "I don't know him personally. But he was very eager to get his hands on Volume 3 of Camoran's "Commentaries." Came all the way from Valenwood! As a matter of fact, he's already late for his appointment to pick up the book. Feel free to wait for him if you want to speak to him yourself." (After Gwinas has purchased the book) Commentaries, Volume Three "I had a copy of Volume Three, but Gwinas has already picked it up. So sorry." Gwinas "I've already said too much. I'm sure you understand. My customers expect absolute discretion." : "Well, just this once I don't suppose it would do any harm. Gwinas mentioned he was staying at the Tiber Septim Hotel." Conversations Volume Three Gwinas: "I'm here for my book. Mankar Camoran's "Commentaries," Volume Three." Phintias: "Ah, of course. Here you go. Keep us in mind for any future needs!" Gwinas: "Thank you, thank you! I can't tell you how long I've been looking for this book!"'' Volume Three, missing Gwinas: "I'm here for my book. Mankar Camoran's "Commentaries," Volume Three." Phintias: "Ah, about that. You see ... I don't have it any more. Terribly sorry. A full refund, of course..." Gwinas: "You can be sure I won't be back! I've never been treated so shabbily in all my life! Good day, sir!" Appearances * cs:Phintias de:Phintias ru:Финтиас Category:Oblivion: Imperial City Characters Category:Oblivion: Merchants